looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Porky's Hare Hunt
Porky's Hare Hunt is a 1938 Looney Tunes short directed by Ben "Bugs" Hardaway and Cal Dalton. Plot Several rabbits are eating carrots and ruining crops. One of the rabbits (a prototype of Bugs) warns them to evacuate. Soon, Porky and his dog meet him and try to outwit the rabbit in the forest. Porky and the rabbit get in a long, long fight and soon the hare thinks he has won the war that is over. Porky however finds him and he doesn't have any brainstorms to protect him. The rabbit shows Porky a photo of himself and of how many children he has with his wife. While Porky attempts to shoot down and procure the rabbit, he befalls to an inundation of quick-witted gags as the rabbit asks Porky: "Do you have a hunting license?" As Porky reaches for his pocket to obtain the document within sight of the hyper-hare, he suddenly snatches it out of Pork's grasp, rips it in two and remarks: "...well you haven't got one now...hoohoohoohoohahahahah..hoo hoo hoo ha ha ha!" and makes a getaway by twisting his ears as though they were a helicopter propeller and flies away. Ultimately, the rabbit wins with Porky ending up in the hospital from injuries sustained in the ill-fated attempt to catch his game. Availability * (2012) Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 2, Disc 2 * (2017) DVD - Porky Pig 101, Disc 2 Notes * This is the first appearance of a prototype version of Bugs Bunny that would later became the biggest superstar of Warner Bros. Cartoons. ** Eventually, the rabbit would make his first official starring role two years later in Tex Avery's Oscar-nominated masterpiece, "A Wild Hare". * The "Do you have a hunting license?" gag was revived (but modified) in the 1953 short "Duck! Rabbit, Duck!" where Bugs Bunny asks Elmer Fudd, "Do you have a fricasseeing rabbit license?" * The prototype is seen chewing on a carrot, the only time he is. * This cartoon also introduces the rabbit repeating a well-known Groucho Marx line for the first time that would become part of Bugs Bunny's lexicon. The exact wording, in this first appearance, is "'Course you know that this means war!" The proto-Bugs' rendering in this cartoon is a direct impression of Groucho, including dropping the trailing "r" of "war". * This is the first short to be directed by Ben Hardaway since "Buddy in Africa" in 1935, he would continue directing shorts for the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series until 1940. * This is one of the Redrawn Colorized cartoons that used original theatrical opening and closing titles but retraced. * The Redrawn Colorized version used the incorrect 1936-1937 opening title card and 1936-1937 opening music (Porky's Duck Hunt version) instead of the 1937-1938 opening title card and 1937-1938 opening music. Gallery Bugs Bunny debut.PNG Bugsbunnyproto.jpg Ah.jpg phh.jpg|Porky's Hare Hunt (Redrawn) phh2.jpg|Porky's Hare Hunt (Redrawn Iris) Deezt0-3.jpg S-l160celluoid0-2.jpg S-l16WHUT00-4.jpg WOAHt.jpg RedrawnPHgH.jpg Harehunt.jpg|An ad for the cartoon appearing in the Spartanburg Herald-Journal in Spartanburg, SC on June 19, 1938 49565574 324398365082038 2553628202324983808 o.jpg 49938827 324398171748724 8143988210670764032 o.jpg 50314717 324398428415365 635324357131894784 o.jpg 50057630 324398378415370 6994156595730972672 o.jpg 50140853 324398338415374 5742854059140841472 o.jpg 49212977 324398471748694 7518757469066100736 o.jpg Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Happy Rabbit Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Cal Dalton Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:1938 Category:Post-1935 Black & White Looney Tunes Category:Cartoons written by Howard Baldwin Category:Cartoons animated by Volney White Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons in the Sunset Productions package